leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magnemite (Pokémon)
|} Magnemite (Japanese: コイル Coil) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Magnemite is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, spherical metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye. It has three screws on its body: two near the bottom of its body, and the other on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. The two bottom screws serve no noticeable purpose, although they may be its feet as the Pokédex identifies a footprint similar to that of the screw's head. Even though Magnemite and its evolved forms are mechanical creatures, the anime has shown that it has emotions and a way of reproducing. It has even exhibited the need to eat, although its main form of nutrients is electrical currents. It is commonly found in locations such as with a strong magnetic field. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, Magnemite has been depicted in carvings discovered at the Ruins of Alph, and has been present in AZ's retelling of the Kalos war, indicating it has existed for at least 3,000 years. The magnetic units on Magnemite's body create electromagnetic waves that allow it to defy gravity and can potentially disrupt electrical equipment. Magnemite is not known to be unnecessarily aggressive, but may approach Trainers with little notice. It can be attracted to anything emitting electricity or a magnetic field, including gadgets such as a Pokétch. With modern electrical lines buried underground, Magnemite attacks on power plants have increased. To prevent power outages, these power plants deliberately spit out signals Magnemite cannot stand to ward them off. It has even been shown to be attracted to electric Pokémon producing such fields. In the care of a Trainer, it can be a devoted fighter. However, it has been demonstrated that it may be deterred unless a strong bond is formed with its Trainer. If a wild Magnemite is approached, it may simply flee on rare occasions, as Magnemite do not care for interaction. However, if attacked, it will start retaliation with non-damaging moves. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Magnemite debuted in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. and were in Gringey City while the power went out. When they were looking around for the cause of the power outage, a lone Magnemite showed up and was attracted to Ash's Pikachu, who had a cold. When a group of and its leader were chasing Ash and his friends, a group of Magnemite and helped fight them off. In Get Along, Little Pokémon, Ash, , and met a man named who used Magnemite to harness electrical energy from bolts of lightning during thunderstorms, with this energy being given to towns without power. Magnemite #6 evolved into a Magneton to save Ash and Pikachu from . Three Magnemite appeared in The Poké Spokesman, under the ownership of a group of phony Pokémon interpreters. They were convinced by Simon to cease their attacks on a Pokémon Center. Ten Magnemite appeared in Current Events, where they served as security guards for an electric company's power station. They first attacked Team Rocket, who had sneaked into the power station. Later on, Ash saw the door had been opened by someone, and upon investigation, he was also attacked by the Magnemite. A Magnemite belonging to the Olivine City Gym Leader, Jasmine, debuted in Fight for the Light!, where it was riding on Jasmine's shoulder through the whole episode. It was later used in her Gym with Ash in Nerves of Steelix!; it battled , who was able to defeat Magnemite with . A Magnemite appeared in Watt's with Wattson?, under the ownership of Wattson. Much like Jasmine's Magnemite, this Magnemite battled Pikachu during Ash's Gym battle against Wattson. It was defeated when Pikachu became overpowered. Three Magnemite also appeared later on in the episode. A Magnemite appeared in PK13, where it attacked Meowth and Wobbuffet with , but it was quickly defeated by Wobbuffet's . An army of Magnemite and , led by a , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the ownership of the main antagonist Zero. They were mainly used by Zero as a swarm to trap or capture targets. They were also able to contain people and Pokémon by linking together around them, preventing them from moving. temporarily trained a Magnemite belonging to the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. Unlike the rest of the group, Brock had no problems bonding with and educating his Pokémon. A wild Magnemite appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as a resident of a . It attacked and with an Electric attack. Two Magnemite appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, and Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, both under the ownership of s. owns a Magnemite, which debuted in Clemont's Got a Secret!. It stays at the Lumiose Gym. Clemont's Magnemite was later used in Battling with a Clean Slate!, during a Gym battle against Alvin, who defeated Magnemite with his . Minor appearances A Magnemite appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Two Magnemite appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, acting as for the film " ". Four Magnemite appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where they were among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Multiple Magnemite appeared in The Power of One. Multiple Magnemite appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Magnemite appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Multiple Magnemite were among the Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. A Magnemite appeared in As Clear As Crystal as one of the Pokémon affected by the crystal. A Magnemite appeared in You Said A Mouthful!. It was one of the Pokémon inside 's 's mouth. Some Magnemite, their evolved form Magneton, a , and a appeared in All Torkoal, No Play!, where they were picking on a that had entered the Valley of Steel. A Magnemite appeared in A Fan with a Plan!. A Magnemite was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. A Magnemite appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Magnemite appeared in The Champ Twins!. A group of Magnemite appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!, where they were some of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. Multiple Magnemite appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. A group of Magnemite appeared in Gone With the Windworks!, under the ownership of Benjamin. They served as guards for the Valley Windworks A Magnemite belonging to Professor Kodama appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. A Magnemite appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the . Multiple Magnemite appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. Two Magnemite appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, including one that was wearing a pink ribbon. A Magnemite appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a Pokévision video icon. A Magnemite appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Multiple Magnemite appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Magnemite appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. Frank used Magnemite alongside and to provide the lighting whilst filming his movies. Four Trainers' Magnemite appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Magnemite appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Two Trainers' Magnemite appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!. Multiple Magnemite appeared in The Power of Us, with five under the ownership of different Trainers, one being wild, and the other two appearing during a flashback. A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. Multiple Trainers' Magnemite appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Trainers's Magnemite appeared in SM103. Pokédex entries type.}} |} |} through its magnet-shaped units located on its sides.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Magnemite appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Magnemite appeared in File 3: Giovanni, where it wa seen imprisoned at the Rocket Hideout. In Pokémon Generations A Magnemite appeared in The Chase, under the ownership of an International Police team. It was used during the raid on the Viridian Gym, during which it destroyed a door lock. A Magnemite made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of a . Along with , , , and , it was defeated by Lance's Dragonite during Lance and 's infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ. A soldier's Magnemite appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Magnemite made their debut aboard the S.S. Anne in Danger: High Voltorb as many of the Pokémon ready to attack ; however, it is unclear if they belong to Lt. Surge or his . They reappeared in Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, where they were searching the ship for Red. A Magnemite under the ownership of a Team Rocket Grunt appeared in Holy Moltres where it was used to battle Blaine's Arcanine and Rapidash. Lt. Surge used two Magnemite to act as chains to trap Red so he could attack him in Go for the Golbat. In Lapras Lazily, a wild Magnemite appeared in the abandoned Power Plant in Blue's flashback of how he met Agatha. Later, in Electro Magneton, three wild Magnemite and a Magneton attacked and . After Blue's Machamp defeated the Magneton, the wild Magnemite escaped. Lt. Surge used a Magnemite to get Morty's attention so he could help locate and in Hello, Lickitung. Later, in Magnificent Magnemite, Lt. Surge used a Magnemite to fight Morty's , using electromagnetism to shield attacks as well as to fire . The fight, however, ended in a draw due to Misdreavus using . A Magnemite appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Wattson's two Magnemite were first seen with his in Plugging Past Electrike I, where they battled some Pokémon belonging to children. Ty's Magnemite appeared in What Would You Do for a Whismur?, where it battled Team Magma at the Rusturf Tunnel. The rented a Magnemite, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in a flashback in The Final Battle VIII. Multiple Magnemite were among the Pokémon that charged the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. Multiple Magnemite appeared in a flashback in Flabébé Blooms. A Trainer's Magnemite appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga caught a Magnemite before participating in the sports meet in Pokémon Sports Meet!!. sent out Magnemite in an attempt to battle in Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Magnemite in The Golden Boys manga. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Magnemite appears in the background of the stage in the 3DS version of the game. Trophy information Instantly recognizable by the horseshoe magnets on either side of its body, this Magnet Pokémon uses electromagnetic waves to nullify gravity and float in midair. The sense of nostalgia it inspires has only been strengthened by the many years that have passed since its debut in the very first Pokémon games. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A group of Magnemite are the clients of the game's second mission, sending the player to save their friend who is trapped in Thunderwave Cave. One of the Magnemite decides to join the rescue team a couple of days later. * : Two Magnemite serve as 's police units. Pokédex entries and similar moves.}} |} |} |} |} away.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} , }} |} |} , , , and }} , , , and }} |} |} }} |} |} , Fuego Ironworks}} , , , and , }} }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} or }} (Horde Encounter) New Mauville}} |} |} , Hau'oli City, Malie City, Poké Pelago}} , Hau'oli City, Malie City}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Lavender Town}} |} |} |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |t=FFF|area=Plains (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 2, Secret Storage 19, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown, Volcano Cave, Union Road, Peril Cliffs}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C, Advanced Mode B)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower, Mitonga Road, Old Mansion, Daybreak Ruins}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 325}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Agility Magnemite|English|United States|5|October 4 to 10, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Agility Magnemite}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby=100|rby1image=no |gsc1=Metal Coat|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2 |rse1=Metal Coat|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |dppt1=Metal Coat|dppt1type=None|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Metal Coat|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |w1=Metal Coat|w1type=None|w1rar=5 |b2w21=Metal Coat|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |oras1=Metal Coat|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 |sm1=Metal Coat|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Metal Coat|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- and ! }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=082 |name2=Magneton |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Steel |evo2= in areas with a |no3=462 |name3=Magnezone |type1-3=Electric |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Magnemite was originally known as "Coil", from its Japanese name. * Magnemite, along with its evolution , were pure Electric-type Pokémon in Generation I, but became dual-type in Generation II. This makes them the first Pokémon to ever change typing with the progress of generations. * Magnemite is the first Steel-type Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * Despite most of Magnemite's Pokédex entries saying they are able to float through the air by employing powerful electromagnetic waves or even anti-gravity, Magnemite does not have the Ability , so it is still affected by moves. However, starting in Generation IV, Magnemite can learn , which simulates Levitate for five turns. * Magnemite, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Sinnoh Pokédex's expansion in Platinum and the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. * Magnemite and its evolution Magneton are two of the few Pokémon that had their cry changed slightly in Generation III. This was due to Generation III utilizing a better sound effects game engine and newer game system. * is the only form of a Pokémon canon that shows two Magnemite bonding, similar to a Magneton. However, when a picture is taken, they are still called Magnemite. ** also showed this, but it was stated to be a failed evolution, due to the lack of a third Magnemite. * In Generation V, Magnemite was the most traded Pokémon on the GTS. This is probably due to what is known as the Magnemite chain/coil: a scheme by which players could increase the number of visitors to their Join Avenue in by trading Magnemite on the GTS. The scheme originated with Japanese players and became popular worldwide. * On May 31, 2017, The Pokémon Company posted a Magnemite-themed music video onto their YouTube channel titled Where is Coil? Here is Coil!. Origin Magnemite seems to be based on a . It may also be based on the objectification of , one of the four of nature. Name origin Magnemite may be a play on '' . It may also be a combination of magnet or magnetite and mite, referring to its small size. Coil is literally coil, perhaps referring to the fact that a coil with electric current generates a magnetic field. In other languages , and |es=Magnemite|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magnetilo|demeaning=From Magnet and |it=Magnemite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코일 Koil|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=小磁怪 Síuchìhgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Little magnetic monster" |zh_cmn=小磁怪 Xiǎocíguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little magnetic monster" |hi=मॅगनेमाइट Magnemite|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Магнемайт Magnemayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |th=คอยล์ Coil|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} External links Notes |} 081 Category:Pokémon that run from battle Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Magnetilo es:Magnemite fr:Magnéti it:Magnemite ja:コイル zh:小磁怪